There is an ever increasing need and demand for direct vision catheterization especially following a transurethral resection of the prostate or following urethral dilation of a stricture. In this regard, it has been determined that these procedures may be facilitated by deploying a cystoscope lens in conjunction with a urethral catheter.
Furthermore, catheters are usually made of an elastomer material, e.g. latex rubber, silicone, and are generally formed by conventional dipping techniques. However, these techniques do not lend themselves to the formation of structure at the catheter tip that, by dipping alone will prevent accidental penetration of the lens system of a cystoscope through an open end of the catheter formed for direct viewing. In this connection, it is extremely detrimental to have the lens system extend through or slide relative to the catheter tip during the insertion procedure which could lead to injury of the patient or the walls of the cavity or neighboring organs or body parts.